Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{k - 9}{8k + 5} + \dfrac{3k + 11}{8k + 5}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{k - 9 + 3k + 11}{8k + 5}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{4k + 2}{8k + 5}$